Aircraft such as airplanes and helicopters comprise numerous exterior light units which are operated on the ground and/or close to ground, for example taxi lights, landing lights and beacon lights, and which may also be operated during flight, for example anti-collision lights.
Light emitted from an exterior light unit, in particular light which is reflected from the ground or from particles in the air in front of the aircraft, in particular during rainy, foggy or snowy conditions, may cause deterioration of the pilot's vision and discomfort due to glare. However, especially during these conditions, a high brightness of the lights is vital to ensure high visibility of any other air traffic.
It therefore would be beneficial to reduce the glare which is caused by the aircraft lights while maintaining an overall high intensity/brightness of the lights.